Izawa,Izawa!
by Ryuunahayato
Summary: Izawa mempunyai teman baru yang sangat suka padanya!please review!


Izawa,Izawa!

Pagi itu..seorang Mamoru Izawa pergi ke sekolah seperti tidak menyangka akan terjadi suatu kejadian yang akan membekas di ingatannya

"Pagi Izawa" sapa Tsubasa dan yang lain

"Pagi,ngantuk sekali aku hari ini" balasnya

Bel masuk,semua anak duduk di tempat masing-masing "Kita kedatangan murid baru,ayo kenalkan dirimu" Sensei mengenalkan seorang gadis cantik berambut pendek yang terlihat semangat sekali

"Selamat pagi!kenalakan,saya Hiyoko Amagami,salam kenal" ujar Hiyoko

"Kau boleh duduk sebelah Izawa" perkataan Sensei membuat Izawa yang sedang tidur menjadi kaget setengah mati,masa ada anak baru yang harus duduk di sebelahku?-begitu pikirnya-

Semua anak langsung berdehem "ehem!"

-Istirahat-

Hiyoko selalu mengikuti Izawa kemanapun ia pergi "Amagami!kau ini selalu saja mengikutiku terus!aku tidak mau!"

Hiyoko menghela napas "Haah begitu ya?aku kecewa"

"Padahal aku menyukaimu Izawa" pernyataan cinta Hiyoko tadi membuat Izawa kaget setengah mati,anehnya Hiyoko mengatakan itu tanpa malu dan sangat polos ekspresinya

"Haah?jangan becanda!" tukas Izawa

"Aku serius!apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu?" tanya Hiyoko memohon-mohon

Izawa berpikir dan berkata dalam hati "Aku akan mengerjainya"

"Buatlah aku jatuh cinta padamu,Amagami!terserah bagaimana caranya,asal kau tidak mengikutiku seperti ini"

"Tapi kau bisa saja berpura-pura tetap tidak menyukaiku!" jawab Hiyoko

"Aku ini jujur,percaya saja!"

Hiyoko menatap Izawa dan kemudian tersenyum "Aku terima tantanganmu!aku akan buat kau jatuh hati kepadaku!"

Gadis itu pun segera berlari ke kelas

"Hahaha,dia itu polos banget!" Izawa tertawa saat sedang latihan bersama timnya

"Jadi kau mengerjainya?parah sekali!" ujar Wakabayashi

"Iya,sudah tau Amagami polos!pakai ngerjain segala lagi" tambah Tsubasa

"Sebaiknya jangan melakukan itu Izawa!" saran Misaki

Izawa terdiam "Kalian kenapa berkata begitu?aku hanya main-main kok"

"Tapi bagaimana jika Amagami depresi?bagaimana jika ia tidak mau masuk sekolah lagi karena kau membohonginya?kau kan tahu ia sangat polos"

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya!" sangkal Izawa

"Katakan yang sejujurnya!" kata Misaki

Izawa bingung,jika ia mengatakan suka pada Hiyoko,urusannya bakal panjang lagi,dan jika ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya…bisa-bisa Hiyoko depresi!

"Entahlah teman-teman,aku pulang duluan"

-Rumah Izawa-

Ia melempar tasnya,kemudian berganti baju dan bersiap-siap untuk ke stasiun bermaksud mengunjungi rumah saudaranya yang sangat ia percaya di kota setahun darinya,dia adalah…

"Ran..bolehkah aku masuk?ada yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu"

"Mamoru?silakan masuk!" jawab Ran Izawa

"Om dan tante mana?" tanya Izawa

"Mereka lagi kerja,jadi ada apa?"

Izawa menceritakan semuanya tentang Hiyoko

"Jadi kau menantangnya untuk membuatmu jatuh hati pada dirinya sendirii?"

"Ya"

"Menurutku..sebaiknya kau menceritakan semuanya pada gadis itu" pendapat Ran dan teman-temannya sama

"Tapi..bagaimana jika ia sedih?"

Ran tersenyum "Ia jauh lebih sedih jika ia tidak tahu yang ia akan kecewa karena kau telah berbohong padanya,Mamoru"

"Jadi..itu yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Izawa

"Ya"

Pagi-pagi ia bangun dengan perasaan campur sekolah,Hiyoko sudah siap membantu mulai mengajarinya pelajaran yang tak dimengerti..sampai memberikannya makan siang

"Huwaaa..dompetku ketinggalan!" ujar Izawa kaget

"Ada apa Izawa-kun?dompetmu tertinggal?tunggu sebentar" Hiyoko segera berlari,kemudian ia balik dan membawakan Izawa sepiring sushi yang lengkap beserta onigiri juga air mineral untuk diminum

"Itu bekalku..aku juga membelikanmu minum!makanlah!"

"Tidak usah repot-repot Amagami!nanti kau makan apa?" tanya Izawa menolak

"Jangan sungkan,aku bisa makan di rumah..lagipula aku bawa sebungkus coklat" jawab Hiyoko

"Sebungkus coklat tak mengenyangkan…..makanlah bersamaku" Izawa menarik Hiyoko keluar untuk duduk di bangku pekarangan belakang sekolah

Hiyoko terdiam,ia terharu "Terima kasih"

"Ya…sama-sama"

Hari-hari berlalu,Hiyoko tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Izawa

"Gusraaak"

"Apa itu?" tanya Hiyoko pada dirinya sendiri,ia mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh di jalanan luar rumahnya

"Izawa-kun?kau tidak apa?" ternyata Izawa jatuh saat menaiki sepedanya

Hiyoko segera membantunya masuk rumah "Terima kasih Amagami"

"Bagaimana…sudah baikan?" tanyanya saat memberikan cowok itu perban di kakinya

"Ya…Arigatou"

"Lain kali hati-hati!kau membuatku takut!" ujar Hiyoko

"Amagami…perhatian sekali!ternyata cintamu tulus ya padaku"

Hiyoko bingung "Memang begitu kan?apa maksudmu?"

Izawa segera menaiki sepedanya untuk pergi "Maksudku…tunggulah apa yang terjadi nanti"

-Izawa POV-

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu

Perasaan ini..juga cepat berubah

Aku merasa malu padanya

Semua hal yang telah Amagami berikan padaku….begitu berarti

Karena semuanya diberikan dengan perasaan yang tulus dan cinta

Cinta menjawab semua kebohongan ini

Diriku,pada dasarnya sudah memupuk perasaan cinta padanya di hati

Namun,pikiranku belum menerima bahwa aku ternyata mencintai

Seorang Hiyoko Amagami

-End Izawa POV-

"Kriiiing" telepon rumah berdering

"Ya,Izawa disini?"

"Mamoru!sudah kau sampaikan apa yang aku sarankan?" tanya Ran

"Tidak!aku tidak akan melakukan itu" ujar Izawa

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..jika aku mengucapkan bahwa aku tidak mencintainya,berarti aku telah membohongi diriku sendiri"

Ia segera mematikan telepon dari Ran

Sensei menyuruh anak-anak untuk mengerjakan latihan bersama teman sebangku,Izawa berpasangan dengan Hiyoko "Amagami,ayo kita kerjakan di atap sekolah" ajaknya,mereka berdua segera berjalan

-Rooftop-

"Pemandangan yang indah,kau memilih spot yang bagus!" kata Hiyoko

"Sebetulnya ada alasan lain aku mengajakmu ke sini"

"Apa,Izawa?"

"Aku kalah,kau menang!kau..telah membuatku jatuh hati padamu dengan ketulusan cintamu itu dan apa saja yang telah kau berikan padaku benar-benar berharga" Izawa mengaku

"Serius?kau tidak berbohong kan?" tanya Hiyoko

"Benar..seorang Mamoru Izawa tidak pernah berbohong kan?jadi..apakah Hiyo-chan menerimaku?"

Hiyoko tersenyum,lalu memeluknya "Ya Mamoru!aku sungguh menyukaimu!"

The end


End file.
